official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Montgomery, Alabama
Montgomery is the capital of Alabama, the second largest city in the state, and the county seat of Montgomery County, Alabama. The population of the city is 205,764. In addition to housing many Alabama government agencies, Montgomery has a large military presence, due to Maxwell Air Force Base; public universities Alabama State University, Troy University (Montgomery campus), and Auburn University at Montgomery; two private post-secondary institutions, Faulkner University and Huntingdon College; high-tech manufacturing, including Hyundai Motor Manufacturing Alabama; and many cultural attractions, such as the Alabama Shakespeare Festival and the Montgomery Museum of Fine Arts. Along with that, in the middle of the 20th century, Montgomery was a major center of events and protests in the Civil Rights Movement, including the Montgomery Bus Boycott and the Selma to Montgomery marches. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 58.53% Black or African American (120,433) 34.14% White (70,247) 7.33% Other (15,084) 19.9% (40,947) of Montgomery residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Unfortunately, Montgomery suffers from high rates of Pokemon theft and murder like Birmingham, but not quite there. However, during the early to mid 2000s, Montgomery became one of the most dangerous places for Pokemon in the country, and was often in contention with Birmingham for which Alabama city was worse, but thankfully, things seem to have cooled off a bit. The city reported 334 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 28.66 murders a year. Pokemon See the Montgomery County page for more info. Fun facts * In the post-World War II era, returning African-American veterans were among those who became active in pushing to regain their civil rights in the South: to be allowed to vote and participate in politics, to freely use public places, to end segregation. According to the historian David Beito of the University of Alabama, African Americans in Montgomery "nurtured the modern civil rights movement." African Americans comprised most of the customers on the city buses, but were forced to give up seats and even stand in order to make room for whites. It was the Rosa Parks incident that would end up being the catalyst to get the city's bus system desegregated. * In recent years, Montgomery has grown and diversified its economy. Active in downtown revitalization, the city adopted a master plan in 2007; it includes the revitalization of Court Square and the riverfront, renewing the city's connection to the river. Many other projects under construction include the revitalization of Historic Dexter Avenue, pedestrian and infrastructure improvements along the Selma to Montgomery National Historic Trail, and the construction of a new environmental park on West Fairview Avenue. * Montgomery is the birthplace of highly influential jazz pianist and vocalist Nat King Cole. It is also the birthplace of Toni Tennille and Jett Williams. * Montgomery has no shortage of amenities to offer. It has Montgomery Regional Airport, Eastdale Mall, a few other malls and shopping centers, any big retail name you can think of, a lot of fast food and hotels, a multi-purpose complex of contest halls, showcase theaters and battle fields, some sports complexes, museums in honor of Rosa Parks and the Freedom Riders and some others, a statue in honor of Hank Williams, plenty of car dealerships, a large CSX railyard, and much, much more. * Montgomery Area Transit System (The M) provides public transportation with buses serving the city. The system has 32 buses providing an average of 4500 passenger trips daily. The M's ridership has shown steady growth since the system was revamped in 2000; the system served over 1 million passenger trips in 2007. Greyhound Lines operates a terminal in Montgomery for intercity bus travel; Megabus (North America) also operates in the city out of the downtown Intermodal Transit Facility. * The Alabama Department of Transportation is planning the Outer Montgomery Loop to ease traffic congestion in the city. It is planned to connect Interstate 85 near Mount Meigs to U.S. Highway 80 southwest of the city. Upon completion of the loop, it will carry the I-85 designation while the original I-85 into the city center will be redesignated I-685. Category:Alabama Cities